Going For Broke
by It's Just a FAYZ
Summary: She only asks Caine for one thing. One thing to prove he loves her. Has she set the bar too high? Caine/Diana. Complete
1. They All Fall Down

_**Slight spoiler for **__**Lies**__**. First six chapters were posted on Pensive Sarcasm's blog (Google it to find 'em.) and I got a bit of inspiration for this from there. I guess it's kind of AU. Both Caine and Diana go out of character–a little bit–but I couldn't help it; Michael Grant didn't exactly set these two characters up for romance stories.**_

"Caine?" Diana asked quietly.

She was instantly ashamed of her voice. It was scared, and it was weak. Her voice was everything she hated, everything she'd looked down upon. This hunger had driven her to the brink of death. It had stolen everything: her energy, her looks, her dignity, and her identity.

She hated herself now. She'd loved her looks, loved what they could do to people. She'd held onto her dignity, used her pride to reassure herself. Now she had nothing, and even living until tomorrow wasn't guaranteed anymore. What was the point of living if you'd given up on yourself?

"Diana? Are you alright?" he asked. There was worry in his voice, and maybe a little bit of fear. Diana couldn't really blame him, she felt afraid for herself.

_How long have I been staring death in the face?_ she wondered to herself. It felt like forever._ How long have I been staring death in the face... and losing?_ she amended to herself. She'd been gambling blindfolded, and now that she could truly see, she didn't want to see. Didn't want to see that she was in debt and was beginning to lose herself. All to this hunger.

She couldn't come out and say it right away. She had to make him see first. She didn't want to have to go alone–maybe she did have feelings for him. There was no other reason for her to suddenly feel like reaching out to him, holding him, letting him reassure her...

"Caine... when I almost died, before the Healer healed me," she began, and her voice broke midway. For an agonizingly long moment, Diana was worried she might cry, in front of _Caine_. "You said that you realized t-t-that you loved me then, and that you told me when I was unconscious. Did you mean it?" she was having a hard time controlling her emotion as she spoke. Diana flushed; that was unusual for her.

The teenage leader wore an odd expression on his face. Half pain, half joy. His love had rebuked him before, but now she was finally talking about him–about _them._ It was only bittersweet for Caine–he'd hoped their relationship would be normal if it ever got off the ground. It was more apparent than ever they'd never be _normal._

"Do you mean did that actually happen or did I mean that I, umm, you know that I, umm..." he trailed off vaguely as blood rushed to his head. His head was spinning; how long had he wanted this?

"Do you really love me?"

Caine felt like he was running a fever. Talking to girls always had this effect on him. Sure, Diana might not have looked as hot as she used to before the FAYZ, but she was still in the top percentile of–oh, anybody? Not to mention, these feelings he had for her... they were beyond attraction, and he finally had a chance to build of them. It was an amazing feeling.

"Yes... I think so, more than anything," Caine answered sincerely.

Diana raised her eyes to him. Those perfect dark globes searched his face, were they looking for something?

"If you loved me more than anything, would you follow me–anywhere?"

"Of course! Anywhere."

"We're going to surrender to Perdido Beach."

Diana searched his face. What was there? Surprise, horror, betrayal, determination. All in all, not what she'd hoped for. She expected he'd be surprised, but she'd still entertained ideas–silly ideas–that he might have listened to her. Maybe that he'd realized the situation was desperate–maybe that he'd have thought it was _good _idea.

His expression could have been chiselled in stone. He looked like a statue painstakingly carved out of marble, a statue the artist would have spent great detail on–he would have had to, to make something so beautiful. The expression in his face, she imagined, would have taken more time than anything else. His face showed his confusion so perfectly, baring his every emotion to her.

She continued to search, and he continued to gape at her. It quickly became apparent he would never accept, and she knew in her heart that tonight was her last at Coates. She sighed inwardly, he may have had the looks of an angel, but it wasn't worth it if the inside didn't match.

The silence was becoming unbearably awkward, and she wanted to give him one last chance. "Caine...?" she ventured. "Did you hear me?"

His eyes said it all. He'd heard her the first time.


	2. Long Distance Runaround

"Who goes there?"

Well, if it wasn't Sammy. Perfect timing, as always. Alone, too. That's great; Diana was worried she was going to run into one of the Human Crew that Bug was always telling them about. She doubted they would take too kindly to her presence. Although, Sam probably wouldn't either. He'd always shown some sympathy to her–probably lust, just like every other genetic male–but she couldn't rely on that now.

She could hear his footsteps in the distance. He could see the flashlight she was holding–and using the very last batteries that had been in Coates Academy–there was no way he would miss her. She shuddered. This was all happening so fast. It was too late to turn back now; if she ran away and spooked him, he might kill her in surprise.

"Me," she responded vaguely, as she turned the flashlight off, trying to hide her insecurities, which were numerous at the moment. She crossed her arms and waited coolly. If she was in control she could wait for him to come to _her_.

And he did. His glowing hands illuminated the area before they came to a stop in front of her, his silhouette appeared, all that was visible. It was strange–she couldn't see him well because now_ he_ was the light source.

"D-Diana?" Sam stuttered. Apparently, whoever Sam had expected to see, it was not her. Diana hesitated. This was well beyond stupid. The kids here were trying to save themselves from hunger too, just like she was. They wouldn't let an outsider like her join them and take food out of their mouths. Especially not one that had a hand in murdering their friends and family.

Mentally, she calculated the chances of seducing Sam. They'd have to take her in if she worked the same magic with Sam as she had with Caine–or at least she'd have blackmail material. Just a few seconds later, she gave the idea up. It wasn't a very appealing train of thought: her hair hadn't grown back, showering had been a dream at Coates with no electricity, and he had Astrid all to himself already. There probably wasn't a boy left in the FAYZ–other than Caine–that still found her appealing.

That left her with one strange, unusual choice; the truth.

"I've come to surrender."

In the glow of Sam's hands, she could see his face; twisted in confusion. His heavy brow rose in surprise as his dark eyes searched the night.

You're alone?" he asked tentatively, like he was scared she'd bite.

And bite she did. Her temper flared, "Aww, Sammy misses his brother, what a saint!" she laughed, inflicting practised cruelty. As Sam took a half-step back. Diana grinned softly; she may have looked worse than ever before, but still had it.

"So he's not with you–Caine, I mean?" Sam asked again, exceedingly carefully. After the incident–the cave, the darkness–she'd heard from Bug that the Perdido Beach leaders pitied the Coate's kids. For whatever reasons they had, they _pitied_ them. The anger in Diana flickered and instantly disappeared. All she was left with was a gaping emptiness that left her feeling like crying.

"No. He'd rather die alone," she managed to whisper. There was a new understanding in Sam's eyes now. From the glow of his hands she could see his emotions flicker repeatedly. First there was relief; relief he didn't have to deal with his slightly evil twin, then there was disappointment; disappointment this hadn't all ended; and then there was a stoic indifference.

"Are you okay? You sound a bit–a bit..." he hesitated, and Diana fumed. Apparently Connie Temple had a bit of a problem–both of her offspring were horribly awkward when talking to her. Diana cleared her throat discreetly and calmed herself; the last thing she needed was to give Perdido Beach _another_ reason to pity her.

"I'm absolutely fine. I figured I've got a better chance of surviving another week here than I do back wi–back there," she amended, catching herself before she could say 'back with him'.

Sam seemed to take personal interest in this piece of information. He raised one eyebrow–a talent he and Diana shared–and looked quickly over his shoulder. The movement was quick enough for Diana to ponder over what he was looking at, and then he was speaking again.

"It's that bad back there, huh?" he asked cautiously.

Diana stalled in responding. She wasn't affected by the mess that Coates was in these days–they still hadn't fixed that knocked down wall–but it gave her a moment to snap out of this spell she was in. She was definitely too sure of herself when talking to Caine–it shocked her that he'd even had the gall to say no, or–more accurately–say nothing at all.

Diana wasn't used to people ignoring her. Caine was an exception, and, well, Drake to a certain extent. Still, she could get through to Drake with blackmail and threats of siccing Caine on him. Caine was an enigma, she could control and cajole through her looks all she wanted, but when it came down to it she couldn't really control him.

"Are you sure you're alright, Diana?" he asked, cautious, concerned. Geeze, was he really Caine's twin? One was a sociopath, the other was your typical all-American surfer dude. One wanted to rule the world, or at least everything that was in his reach, the other one wandered around in the night just to make sure nothing was wrong with the town he never volunteered to lead.

"I'm fine–I'm sorry, I was just thinking. It's been a long night," she lied.

Sam's mouth opened in surprise. "I'm sorry, you're right. That must be a long walk from Coates at this hour... uhh, I think there's an empty house around this area, and you could probably fit into some adults' clothes," he muttered to himself, mentally sizing her in his mind.

For Diana it was a strange experience. He was a teenage boy, he was (allegedly) straight, and he was looking at her body and measuring it _without _any lewd intentions. It almost made her miss Caine's leers–his hungry glances he'd steal in the moments of solitude. It may have been degrading to a sense, but it was what she was good at, and he never failed to show appreciation for it.

Diana snapped herself out of her daze, why couldn't she stop thinking about him? This was just ridiculous, he'd made his choice, she'd made hers. Now she should just move on. He was a guy, he'd leave her life as soon as he found her unappealing, she'd always known that.

So why was it so hard to accept it?

"I-I don't deserve all this. I really don't think I should get any of this," Diana admitted. Okay, lied. The manipulation felt natural to her, and the lies flew off her tongue. Unlike Caine, she was not a sociopath, and the beginnings of guilt stirred in the depths of her chest. There was always a means to an end, though, right? This was just it.

Sam looked honestly surprised, "Well of course you do. I mean, sure you might have been on Caine's side... but..." he hesitated, and then laughed weakly, "You know, if Astrid were here I could just steal an inspiring quote off of her and get this over with. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we all deserve to live, and we won't turn down anybody that asks for it."

"That's sweet Sam, but there's a difference between wanting to live, and deserving to live," she said, the patronizing tone slipping back into her voice. It took a sincere effort not to turn on the 'bad girl' charm for him. After all he was doing for her, she really didn't need to hurt him and lie to him–not to mention come between him and Astrid.

There was a moment of awkward silence, and Diana sat back down on the bench. She was tired. The walk had wiped her out physically, or at least whatever hadn't been destroyed emotionally.

"You didn't want to leave him behind, did you?" Sam spoke up his opinion, for the first time in the conversation. He wasn't sure if she thought she could hide it or not, but she wasn't doing a very good job of it. It was written all over her face.

Diana was surprised he'd been able to tell, but didn't show it. She thought carefully before siding with, once again, the truth. "I don't know. Maybe."

Sam sat down next to her on the bench, without being invited. He held his head in his hands and looked like he was pondering something carefully. Finally he spoke up, "I... Well, all respect to you and your choices Diana, but I don't see how you can have feelings for him."

Instantly, Diana went on the defensive. "You don't know him as well as I do, you've only known the power-crazy side of him, you've only known the hurt side of him!" she protested. She was vaguely aware she was only playing devil's advocate by arguing with Sam Temple–and probably ruining her reputation as a tough girl word by word–but it was getting harder to care. She almost lost her life, what was a reputation after that?

"All I know, is I saw the side of him that got angry at you and slapped you at the battle. That's abuse. I saw the side of him that turned his power against you and could have killed you by sending you flying. You know, at the–"

"Yeah, at the battle," she said. "I know that happened, and I'm still confused about everything, okay?" she admitted, not happy to be doing it.

"Yeah, that's cool. He didn't come with you anyways, so it's not like it's really an issue an–" Sam began cheerfully.

He was rudely interrupted by a blast of telekinetic energy which jostled him out of the bench. The teenager was flung roughly for a few feet, before rolling onto the ground. Sam rolled back onto his feet, hands glowing ominously.

Diana's heart stopped. "Caine?"

Behind them, Caine stood. His hands were drawn, fingers splayed. The light from Sam's hands gave his taut face a green tinge and shadows made his face look more sunken in than it had ever been. His rockstar good-looks were out the window, his hair was jostled to one side, his teeth were showing in a pantomime of a feral snarl. He looked more like a mad dog.

"Diana," Caine greeted her with a flick of his wrist, casually as if he was just moving to acknowledge her presence. For a moment, he looked at peace, like he hadn't even noticed Diana was there, like it was a surprise to see her. Then, before his hand movement fully registered to her, he pushed her back too.

She hit the tree three metres away with a crash, and as her head slammed into the wood, it all became clear. Everything. Not only could she see the stupidity of the whole situation–did she ever really think Caine would just let her walk away?–but she could see her own shortcomings in the situation. The indecision, the temper flares, the weakness: it was every symptom of love the guys that swooned after her suffered from.

_I'm in love with a monster_.

**A/N: A short update today, but I'm still working on the final installment, and several longer projects. And by long, I mean not a short story length like this.**

**Yes–I'm aware Diana was way out of character. Again XP R&R as always!**


	3. Picking Up The Pieces

Sam was up like a flash–no pun intended–his hands lit up the sky for what must have been miles around. Caine, however, was quicker, a flick of his hands levitated him. Not all of Sam, just his hands, so they were now pointed to the sky.

"Ah-ah-ah, no, no Sammie. If you aren't too busy boning Diana, I'd like a word with her," he snarled. His face was twisted into an expression of anger, and something that resembled disappointment. Diana had come to notice they both had something in common: a pretty quick temper. Perhaps there was a little familial resemblance within them after all.

"What on earth...? We were just sitting on the same bench!" Sam sputtered. Caine promptly ignored him, levitating him a good distance away.

"Right. I don't really care," he said nonchalantly. Diana knew better, though. He was just trying to look presentable, political, philosophical. Diana stood up calmly. She knew Caine's game better than he did himself, because she practically pioneered the art of it. Act strong, don't show fear, and never admit to being wrong. As soon as the other person starts acting unsure of themself, you go for the jugular.

Her feet made a soft _pat_ as they hit the soft grass, wet with early morning–or rather late night–dew. It made her realize how quiet everything was. She was willing to bet it would get a lot louder soon, though. A _lot_ louder.

"You know, I'd say we've got all of four seconds before the entire Perdido Beach area comes running out, wanting your hide," she said, snarkily, approaching him calmly. She silently reminded herself that this was _her_ game, and that she was winning. She held all the cards, and he was just bluffing.

"It's good to see you too, Diana," he muttered, obviously focussing very hard on keeping Sam immobile. He kept his head half-turned so he could watch his twin. "I think, however, that I'll be taking my chances on that one. For a little while, at least."

Their eyes met in the darkness. They were both cold, both uncaring, and both lying. One of them had to break soon, the tension between them as stronger than any other. Diana found it amazing that they could keep eye contact for so long, each of their eyes holding a challenge, Caine's holding a desperation. It reminded her of the eyes of an animal, a starving animal, just trying to survive.

Somewhere in the distance–it sounded like it came from near Ralph's--a door slammed, a kid began yelling in the distance. Somebody had seen the flash of light from Sam's hands. It would have been hard _not _to see it.

"Now exactly how will you be doing that?" she batted back. She knew exactly what he was insinuating, and knew that Caine knew it. Heaven help her, she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"We can go together to talk, or we can go together to talk," he whispered. His hold on Sam released, and he tightened it on Diana. Although she wasn't moved, she could feel the pull of his power. It was almost a mental hold, like wearing a harness for rock climbing, even if you aren't falling you know it would stop you. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling–it made her feel safe and secure.

"Are you proposing to kidnap me? Kinky," Diana raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. She tried to qualm the feelings stirring inside of her. She enjoyed speaking to Caine far too much.

"Only if you want it to be," he said suavely. He spread his arm in the direction of the horizon and invited, "Shall we go?"

"Really Caine? The power plant?" Diana asked. For the first time during the whole exchange she felt a fear stir deep within her. She couldn't blame Caine for falling under that Gaiaphage's control, but she certainly still feared it.

The desert had been a long trek, and they were both thirsty, hungry, and tired. For some reason, though, he had insisted on going here. It reminded her bitterly of another time he had insisted on going here.

"It was the only place that was convenient and empty. Plus, it was here I fell in love with you," he wrapped one arm around her. She shrugged it off icily. She entered the broken down gate and looked around pointedly.

"If I remember correctly, you were too busy wanting to feed your 'hungry in the dark' friend," she snapped, with a little bit more malice than she'd intended. Okay, maybe she was blaming him for being possessed. It had almost killed her, after all.

For almost a moment, Caine frowned. There wasn't any anger in his face anymore, now it almost looked like hurt.

"I wasn't–that's not what I meant. Last year, the field trip? Do you remember?"

Truth be told, Diana didn't really remember. She knew they had a field trip there last year, but she didn't know that she'd met Caine there, she thought they'd met for the first time later in the same year.

"You were talking to somebody–I don't know who, and I don't know why–and the teacher told you to be quiet... you said something, something about how..." he frowned.

"Unless I gain superpowers like Spiderman I don't need to know about radiation," Diana supplied for him, remembering the conversation. It had gotten her a week's detention for that statement. Wow, what were the chances she'd have actually developed superpowers–or that Caine would.

"Yeah, and it was the days after I'd moved something with my mind–the first time, I thought you might have somehow knew, understood. I looked at you, and you looked at me. Our eyes met, and I thought you knew, for sure. And I fell in love with you. You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."

Diana took a step closer to him, and pushed off an attempt at an advance. "Look Caine. I thought you'd have known this by now, but it said in your psyche profile. You're a sociopath, it's clear as day. You don't _love_ me, you _lust_ for me. You don't like who I am, you just like what I am."

All things considered, he took it extremely well. "Of course I know what my own psyche file says. I didn't know you did, though. I can be a sociopath and still love you, can't I?"

"Not unless the definition of 'sociopath' has changed recently, no. Neither of us are ever capable of love, Caine."

"This is the FAYZ. Definitions are changing–or was that what you and my brother were talking about? How I'm such a sociopath that lusts after you?"

Their eyes met again. There was a challenge in Caine's, and an air of mystery. A shine that seemed to question everything, like this was just a trivia competition, a mystery to be solved. His smile was crooked, and his posture was short from perfect. It was like this was all a game to him, and he was just gathering the information he needed.

Diana loved it. But she hated it. She had to hate it.

"No. We were talking about how you always have some reason to hit me or slam me into a wall with your psychic powers. He was telling me I was smart for leaving you, because you were abusive." Okay, a little bit of a stretch of the truth there, Diana acknowledged. Not like it mattered either.

Caine flared up at this, self-righteous. "I-I--That teacher that felt you up, I protected you from him!"

Diana laughed. There was no humour in it. "He didn't feel me up. You haven't figured out that you're not the only one who can lie yet?"

Caine's face was stoic. It wasn't his usual blind rage, but she knew instantly that she'd overstepped her mark. His movements were calm and precise, his hands clenched into fists. She liked them that way–they were much less threatening.

What a world they lived in.

"I haven't lied to you. I haven't followed up on all of my promises, when the Darkness had its claws in me I... well, I don't remember much, but I don't think I lied to you. Still, I haven't lied to you. Never," he sighed.

"Whoop-de-doo," Diana snapped. She tried to think of an exact incident of him lying, but was stumped. That didn't mean it hadn't happened, though.

"You and Sam had a long, nice chat about how abusive I am, did you talk about how abusive you are?" he glared accusingly. Diana scoffed.

"No, for very obvious reasons."

"No? You may not have hit me, but do you not think you're abusive? You tease me, in more ways than one," he leered at Diana, not bothering to hide it. "you're manipulative, and you lie to me. I can't trust you, and then I see you and Sam Temple close enough to be doing who knows what! What was I supposed to do?"

"Umm... Maybe, talk with us calmly about it and not scare Perdido Beach half to death?"

They lapsed into silence. They both sat down against the wire fence, watching the sun begin to rise. Diana thought it was a pretty sunrise, and tried not to let the closeness between her and Caine affect her.

Caine's speech had affected her. She wasn't_ abusive, _to be abusive like that you had to be in a relationship with them. Didn't you? Well anyways, it certainly wasn't her fault, this whole mess. All she wanted was for them both to survive this ordeal.

"Do you really think I'm not capable of love?" Caine asked abruptly. He looked troubled by something. Diana mentally scoffed, but nodded her head. Caine furrowed his brow and rested his chin on his arms, the very face of deep thought.

"How could I prove it to you?" he finally asked. He sat up abruptly, hope dancing in his eyes. "I'll either prove I'm not a sociopath, or I'll prove that I can love you. I've never been more serious about anything. Just say the word, I'll make it happen."

Diana mentally rolled her eyes. He'd never go through with it. "Well," she began. "a sociopath isn't known very well for their apologies. Apologize to everybody you've done wrong to." She smirked knowingly. She wouldn't forgive him, there was no way.

Caine said nothing. He looked to the sky momentarily–well, if there was a sky in the Fayz–before whispering, "No."

Diana smirked, almost gloating. "I'm sorry, what was that? You can't apologise? Score one for the psychiatrist."

"I wouldn't bet on it, baby," Caine grinned. That rockstar grin of his. Made her want to swoon, or slap him. A bit of both. "I have a question for you; are you angry at me, or your father?"

"One: don't call me baby. Two: don't talk about things you don't understand," she seethed. Her hands balled prematurely into fists. Memories flooded her and assaulted her.

"Don't understand? You're desperate to control any man in your life. I read your psyche file too, baby," he explained with an elaborate sweep of his hand. She pushed his hand away.

"You're hardly a 'man'. Just because you're the oldest in the FAYZ, well second oldest, it doesn't make you a real man."

"Fine, fine. Your father slept around behind your mother's back, then she was injured, and in an attempt to punish your father you get in trouble, and your mother gets back together with him. Now you're hostile to any genetic male you come within fifteen feet of–because you're _afraid_," Caine drew the word out to comical proportions.

Diana, however, wasn't laughing. She struck out, pushing the flat of her palm against Caine's chest, shoving. It wasn't a very useful tactic, and didn't seem to bother him at all. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You sociopath!" Suddenly, tears were falling from her eyes. What were the odds of that happening? Not very likely.

Vulnerability threatened to swallow her, she crossed her arms defiantly and refused to look him in eye. She knew it was childish, but she didn't really care, if the truth had to be told. Caine placed an arm carefully on her shoulder, gently turning her to face him. Even so she avoided his eyes.

"Diana, I'm sorry, it's something I think I needed to say. I wanted to prove to you I'm not a sociopath. I needed to prove to you that I could understand you. I won't apologize not because I can't, but because I don't think apologizing is the answer, because then I'd just lie to more people. I'd just hurt more people."

Diana was momentarily stirred by how noble–and honest–of a statement that was. Could he be telling the truth? She dared to hope–but stopped. What were the chances? Not very likely. She composed her face, dried the tears, and kept ignoring Caine's attempts at eye contact. He took in a deep breath, as if bracing himself.

"I don't think I can lie through my actions. I'll work to make our life better–not as a leader, as a follower. I'll do this all," he choked up for a moment, and it occurred to Diana for the first time that there were tears in his eyes. They finally made eye contact. "all for you, Di, because I love you. And I'll prove it!" he spoke with such conviction and power that Diana found it hard to doubt him.

Something unnerved her. Something in his eyes. Not just that he had been crying, but that he had been showing true emotion at all. The emotion in his words matched the emotions written on his face, and showing through in his eyes. Everything was moving so quickly, Diana felt blown away.

Caine dropped to one knee. He fumbled for something in his pocket. "I honestly didn't think you'd let me get this far... I just have to ask you this. Diana Ladris... please, please marry me!"

Diana was speechless. Her head said no, logically listing reasons why this was all wrong, but her heart was speaking faster. As he pulled a ring from his pocket, it glinted in the sunlight. It wasn't pretty and it didn't have a huge diamond on it. Chances are it wasn't even his–just some adult's that blinked out–but this was the FAYZ after all. Even a wedding ring would come from some type of petty theft–oh god, he'd just given her a wedding ring!

"M-Marry? There's no marriage licenses here–no dresses, no altars," she rambled. Even in her disoriented state of mind she noticed she didn't say no. She noticed she was already imagining it. Her. Diana Ladris getting married–at age fourteen? What were the chances of that?

"I know. I can't give you the wedding I wish I could, I can't even give you a ring I think you deserve. I'm trying to not let that bother me, because I love you and if you take this ring, I know you'll love me too. I'll change. It'll be hard, but I'll do it, I swear," he pleaded.

Diana took one step back.

"Caine–we've just spent a good half hour arguing over who was the most abusive, and _tied_. Our whole," she hesitated waving her hand vaguely, not wanting to call it a 'relationship', "–you know... well, everything we've been together has always been using one another, hurting one another..." she trailed off.

Caine swept his arm to the side in a gesture as if to say 'nonsense.' "Just call this a radical form of 'marriage counselling'," he joked easily and naturally. "I'll change for you, become better. You... Diana, you're perfect the way you are." Their eyes met again. There was something strange in his eyes. Something Diana hadn't seen in anybody's eyes since the FAYZ began.

Except, maybe in Sam's. And Astrid's. Diana realized with a start. It was love. He really loved her, not just puppy love or lust like she'd always thought. That deep kind, the one that grew over time, the type of love she'd always wanted for herself. Strangely enough, now she only wanted it for Caine, whether she was loved in return seemed inconsequential.

"Please Di, take the ring," he pleaded. He shifted his weight onto his knee, apparently uncomfortable on the rough, rocky ground.

Diana took a deep breath, reached for the ring, but stopped halfway.

What were the chances? What were the chances that he'd follow through and become an outstanding citizen in the FAYZ? What were the chances he'd stay out of positions of power and still be happy? What were the chances he could tone down on the violence and she could get by without the manipulation? What were the chances this wasn't some type of game, some type of sick act or cruel joke?

She gently picked up the ring, and placed it on her ring finger.

Whatever they were, they were chances she would take.

That they would take.

A/N: Thereee we go. I changed the rating to T for two pretty obvious reasons. I'm remotely sure this is the first in-Fayz marriage in the Gone fandom. Not positive though. My apologies this took so long in getting put up: I've got a lot of excuses, but no real reasons.


End file.
